A United Calradia Red Wars Mod
by Godwrites
Summary: Follow the son of a minor politician of the Swazi Reich as he ventures out to unite all of Calradia under a single flag and put forth a new ideology the people have not yet seen, democracy. Read as he leads his men from the front of the battle as he struggles to end communism, fascism and tyranny in the newly formed dictatorships and kingdom of Calradia.


Democracy Wins in Calradia!: A Mount & Blade: Warband Red Wars Mod AAR

We follow an adventurer who rose to become the President of the whole of Calradia beginning in the year 1923, where new forms of government have taken over. Fascism and Communism were two new ideologies that sprouted up, and ended with the killings of the kings of Calradia's old kingdoms. However, on a small island, there is a much smaller kingdom. This kingdom did not go through the rebellions which happened to the other larger kingdoms. This kingdom, known as the Kingdom of Helvetia, was the exception to the communist and fascist countries. There were many other countries, including the Swazi Reich, the Peoples' Republic of the Khergit, the Republic of the Nords, the Sarranid Islamic Confederation, The Rhodokian Nationalist Workers' Union, and the United Federation of the Vaegirs. The adventurer we follow is a Swadian young man, who did not believe in the fascistic government who took over his beloved country of Swadia. So, he set out to be a much better leader than the current leaders who have taken over, despite his father's protests, who became a popular, yet corrupt politician in the Reich. Going west, the hero found a country of democracy, the Confederate States of Balion. After travelling for many days, he finds the capital city of Balion is hours ahead, he rests, only to be awoken after he heard a sword being drawn. A bandit who was simply looking to pillage and murder again, is quickly dispatched by the hero's cunning skills learned from fighting in the Swadian military, some years ago.

After the bandit was dispatched, another man comes running up to the hero, and asks if he is okay, and brings him into his house, which was rather queer, until the man speaks, saying he will make a proposition to the hero. The proposition being that, if the hero is able to rally five men to take out a group of bandits who have kidnapped his brother, he will reward him. Our hero accepted, and soon goes towards the nearby village of Tall Trees, where 16 men volunteered to join him. He accepted the volunteers, and went back to New Yalen, where the man told the hero where the last known area of the kidnappers were. The hero then set out for the kidnappers and found them, and after a short skirmish, one was left alive, who told of their hideout, and the hero and his men set out for the hideout.

The hero and his army easily took out the bandits inside the hideout, only eight men, against his eight men, and found the brother, and let him free. After taking the hideout, he and his men went back to the merchant's house and the merchant thanked him, and asked him to help him out, since the city's spymaster allowed bandits and other riff-raff in, and the merchant wanted that to stop. The hero agreed, and went forward to lead the merchant's men against the bandits. After the battle was over and the dust had settled, the merchant's men won the day, and afterwards, the two men sat in the merchant's home where, the hero stated, "Let everyone know the name Michal von Finne!" Michal von Finne was the hero's name.

After the meeting, Michal set out to accomplish what he wanted, to create a Republic in Calradia. Michal would, in the year 1930, create his dream, after many trials, many of those deadly. He still did it however, and the first place the creation of his dream brought him to, was the Kingdom of Helvetia, after rallying almost 100 men, he finally thought he was ready, and ready he was. In just 12 hours, the ladders were ready and the men were besieging the city of Treize. He led his men the same way he led in the Swadian military, from the front. He was spared from death, or being taken prisoner this time, and for most of his life, and was able to unite Calradia under one banner, and one name, the United States of Calradia. The banner was that of 13 black and red stripes and a black dragon in a white box on the left hand side of the flag. This flag would be the flag of the new country, the United States of Calradia.

During the initial siege of Treize, he took prisoner the King, Tsar Puchin, and his only vassal, Lord Puschkin. Afterwards, the Tsar surrendered his kingdom to him, and was ousted to another country elsewhere. Now Michal von Finne had his own fiefs and country he could name. What he called the small and newborn country was "New Swadia." This would possibly anger Furher Kampfstein, but he did not care. He had his own area. His dream was just beginning, but it was more than any other adventurer's dreams were accomplished. His next mission was to find a wife, preferably from the Swazi Reich, or even the Republic of the Nords. He would not set foot in the Sarranid desert, until the time was right. He would not set foot in the Khergit steppes until the time was right too.

So, he set out towards the city of Dhirim, where an old friend of his father's lived, Haupsturmfurher von Praven, to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage, Lady Tibal. When he arrived, he found the Haupsturmfurher, and asked what it would take to cement an alliance with his house. The general replied, "You could be considered as a potential groom for my daughter, but as you know, I am a man of principle, and I should get to know you first." Michal replied by asking what work he needed done, to he replied that there were a few jobs he could do. Such as collecting taxes from a village he owned, or killing a worm who murdered one of his men, or even training a few men of his. Michal did all of the jobs, and after he was finished, returned to Dhirim. He asked the Haupsturmfurher again for his daughter's hand in marriage, and this time, the general seemed more enthusiastic at Michal's proposal. The Haupsturmfurher agreed, and told the young man to visit his daughter. Michal did, and the young Lady Tibal and he hit it off rather nicely. It was known that the maiden was his crush for a rather long while, and he was not afraid to tell others. So, after meeting with the maiden and learning that she has a suitor, he was prepared to duel. However, he did not know the suitor's name as she wouldn't give him the name. After he would get a wife, the first portion of his quest would be complete.


End file.
